


The Past, The Present, and Possibly, the Future

by millow_space



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I guess you can say postwick shipping if you really want to, Ultra Space (Pokemon), but mate I ship gays and lesbians-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millow_space/pseuds/millow_space
Summary: A Draft of an au where Sword and Shield take place 130 years after Red and Blue, and how Gloria and Hop met two kids who have (also) saved the world.





	The Past, The Present, and Possibly, the Future

"And on that balcony, they said goodbye. If only they knew of the other's fate. He climbed up the soft, white pokemon, and waved goodbye to the teenager watching him, crying. Both were, ugly sobs, but it didn't stop them from never seeing one another again."

The mother closed the book, looked at the two children and frowned. One was clinging onto his wooloo, and clearly enjoyed the tale, but the other...  
"What's wrong, Gloria?"  
Her daughter looked up at the mother's waiting stare, the little girl's hair attempting to escape its tied twin prisons.  
"That was a stupid story! I want a different one!"  
"Darling, it's not just a story," the mother giggled a little, "It's history."  
The girl balled up her fists and her expression furrowed.  
"Liar, Mummy's a liar!"  
-  
An Unruly thirty years - How the Unstable Years affects you! was what the cover said. But what caught my eye wasn't the bright yellow comic-book text, which was practically screaming at me. No, it was what was around the text. Dragons and people. Mum used to tell me tales, ones I never thought were true until I met Zamazenta. I picked it up, a kind of… nolstagia drifting over me. Sonia might like me knowing something about other regions. Well, that's in her line of work. I'm pretty sure cooking doesn't count.  
Opening to the table of contents, I saw it all. Serena and Xerneas. Ethan and Ho-oh. Maye and Kyogre. They were real people, history taught me that much. But a combination of their deeds and deaths -or lack of one- have spun tall tales about them. Elio could still be out there is popular right now. I turned to his page.  
-  
Elio went missing a year after becoming Alola's first champion. Evidence supports Ultra Wormholes being a cause. Hau, the second champion of Alola, started multiple charities, such as the Sun-Elio Foundation, to raise funds for research on subduing the wormholes, and making them safer for interdimensional travel. Many believe the champion, former rival of Elio, wanted to fund such projects to find the boy, rather than protect what happened to him, Aether Foundation President Lusamine, or Vice-President Mohn.   
-  
"Whatcha reading, Lo?"  
"Hi, Hop."  
Hop's energetic demeanor was there as always. He tried to start reading the book, but I closed it so he can see the title. The combination of his lab coat and his smile were much too strong, and I had to look away.  
"Hey! Sonia's been makin' me read up on the Unstable Years. Glad to see you interested in 'em, mate!"  
"I'm not interested in 'em! I just saw this on the shelf and wanted to read what the Elio ruckus was about."  
Hop crouched down, perhaps an insult to how small I am comparatively- or maybe just because I'm sitting down.   
"Miss Magnolia says Professor Burnet found something out about the case, here."  
Hop went on his rotom phone and handed it to me. The woman was around forty, her dark hair hanging low, framing her green eyes. Her great-grandfather was the one who started the Alola league. The Rotom began playing the clip.  
"The Ultra Recon Squad contacted us at the laboratory recently, asking us for 'Kukui.' When I told them who I was, they seemed shocked a hundred years had gone by. It turns out the wormholes don't always land you in the exact time your timeline is in. And sometimes some wormholes lead to different times of the same timeline, like our study of UB-05 Glutton and its timeline has shown that that world was several centuries ahead of ours. Had previous professors studied the area more, they would've found traces of rotom tech being used for everything, much like how it is today. Now I know what you're thinking. The twelve year old boy. Elio. Well, now knowing this fact, it is entirely possible the child hasn't found his way back to us yet. And if he is still alive, he could be an amazing source of knowledge from the Unstable Years."  
The clip finished, and other videos popped up. Hop placed the phone back into his bag and looked back at me. I stared at him, stunned from that discovery, even if I didn't know half of what Burnet said. Hop took my silence as judgement.  
"A child from a century ago may be still alive, Lo!"  
I then crossed my arms.  
"Isn't that Kalos girl immortal?"  
"Serena?" Hop stood up again, and shook his head. "We can't find the girl claiming to be her. Even if Xerneas truly gave her immortality, she's probably run miles around us and back. No proof, 'specially compared to Elio."

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to continue this au. If I did we might be in a different situation here. But hey! Headcanons that appear here are: """Canon""" Protagonists, Immortal!Serena (and Calem and Shauna but shh), Ultra Wormholes doing more than just interdimensional travel(I can explain I swear-), Hop calling Gloria "Lo" and Victor "Vic," Shield being the game, and the player character actually knowing a lot about cooking(Have you read their writing in the Curry Dex? Gordan Ramsey's child I swear...).


End file.
